Flashing Calamity
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: Jin Minazuki, a young man whom people call 'the outsider', seeks revenge for his loved ones. What can everyone do to ease his pains? OC x Nena(just the first idea, may change ), Setsuna x Feldt (i'm bad in summary)


A/N 1: The Reborns Gundam Origin I used in this fic isn't the one in 00V

-Prologue-

/At an unknown location in the end of 2311/

"Finally, It's completed."said a man who seemed like a professor, "Jin, come here. It's done."

"Hai hai, 'm coming."replied a young man as he ran down from upstairs, "So the MS we found have been completed, uncle Takahashi?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if I have repaired right parts. Anyway, let's try operating it."said Takahashi. Jin nodded and jumped on the machine, which was found at an abandoned factory 3 months ago. Jin adjusted few buttons before pushing the control level.

"Yosh! Alive, Gundam!" The MS, which Jin named Gundam, gleamed it eyes as it stood up, destroyed completely the wall above

"Gundam?"questioned Takahashi confusedly

"Yup. I love the Celestial Being (CB)'s Gundams and this one looks exactly like them – Oh hey, there is something on this screen."

"What is it?"

"'CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin'. So this is really a Gundam!"exclaimed excitedly Jin as he controlled the Origins to move. Takahashi sighed in defeat and yelled loudly, "Oi Jin, careful. A-LAWS will see it if you go too far."

"I know."said Jin. He stopped the Gundam and jumped down, much to Takahashi's surprise

"_This kid isn't normal. You guys have an abnormal son here, Yuzu, Kazuya._"thought the scientist as he walked to Jin.

"I want to join Celestial Being."

"Say what?"

"Those bastards killed my parents, remember? Katharon is too weak to face them, ESF has became their pawn. Only Celestial Being can destroy them. Uncle, I know you and my parents were CB's members. Please tell me where they are."said Jin with a determinate yet angry tone. Takahashi widened his eyes, "_How did he know? Damn it, you guys told him._"

"Yes, it's true. But you can't go to there in this state. You have to train very hard in order to get a rank in CB. Are you clear?"asked Takahashi with a stern tone

"Sir, YES SIR!" Jin jokingly saluted

/2 months later/

"What the?!" Jin saw a smoke pillar from his uncle's house and drove Origin to fly to there. When he reached the house, it was completely destroyed and a group of XIIIs stood near it.

"Gundam! Celestial Being –"

"FANG!" The Origin's Fangs were deployed and fired at them, "You damn BASTARD! I will kill you ALL!"

"**E.X.A.M System, stand by.**"said Origin's AI after sensing Jin's rage as the Gundam's eyes glowed in red. It charged to the red MSs with its dual large GN beam sabers. They pointed their GN-Lances and released a torrent of bullets which slowed down Origin a bit.

"Tch, trashes."mumbled Jin as Origin flew upward and dashed to the nearest XIII. Despite the heaviness of the beam sabers, the Gundam stabbed the MS at the cockpit in high speed. The Egner Whips then engaged from Origin's hands and pierced through two XIIIs. The others screamed in fear as they recklessly attacked the Reborns Origin.

"**System, cool down. Please make new order.**"reported the AI. Jin then pushed the red button on the right side of the control level.

"**Accel Mode, complete. Start Up.** **10 seconds, start counting.**"echoed the AI. Reborns Origin 'disappeared' and 10 seconds later, it reappeared and the MSs exploded, left multiple smoke pillars on the ground

"**3…2…1. Accel Mode, deformation.**" Jin let out a long breath as tears starting rolling down from his eyes, "First was my parents, now is my uncle. You will pay for this, A-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWS!"

After few minutes cursing, Jin stopped the Gundam and got out of it. He slowly walked to the collapsed building and started searching, silently hoped that his uncle still alive and stuck under the wall somewhere.

"J-J-Jin."said weakly Takahashi. Jin stood up instantly and ran to the voice. He found Takahashi sit near the used-to-be his and Jin's kitchen, his body was stained by his own blood

"Uncle! Hand on, I'll take you to the hospital –"

"Listen to me, Jin *cough* I know I will die, but I have to give you this *cough rapidly*"

"I –" Takahashi silenced him with a cough and weakly handed him a small chip

"The information and the location of Celestial Being are in here. This Gundam, Reborns Origin, was created by me and your parents as a test unit for you when you've grown up *cough* But you have improved it to fit your style so it's yours. *cough up blood* I-I'm sure you will be a great CB pilot in the future. Yuzu and Kazuya sure will feel proud of y-you." Takahashi stopped breathing at this. Jin widened his eyes as he shook his last relative rapidly until he realized that Takahashi was dead.

5 days later, after burying Takahashi at the graveyard which his parents were, Jin looked to the graves one more time

"_Mom, Dad, Uncle, I swear I will revenge for you. Just sit at heaven and watch me. Until then, see you 'round._"thought Jin before heading to the Origin's tank mode which was hidden in a forest.

/Inside the Reborns Origin/

Jin adjusted the system and inserted the chip which Takahashi gave him. The AI started reading the chip until it said, "**Location: Ptolemaios II, confirm. Switch to Mobile Suit mode to enter the space.**"

The Gundam changed to MS mode and flew to the outer space with high speed to avoid the ESF's radar

A/N 2: I am inexperienced in writing about sci-fi fic so if it has anything wrong, say it through your review and PM


End file.
